1. Field
The disclosed and claimed concept relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to methods for utilizing a flash LED as an indicator light during video recording on a handheld electronic device.
2. Background
Numerous types of handheld electronic devices are known. Examples of such handheld electronic devices include, for instance, personal data assistants (PDAs), handheld computers, two-way pagers, cellular telephones, and the like. Many handheld electronic devices also feature wireless communication capability, although many such handheld electronic devices are stand-alone devices that are functional without communication with other devices.
Some handheld electronic devices and other electronic devices employ small cameras that can take photographs and video images that are then stored on the electronic device. Such cameras typically are digital cameras that comprise a camera lens, a sensor, and a processor system, which may be manufactured and sold as a modular unit.
In many jurisdictions, a blinking visual indicator light is required to be provided on a video-recording device in order to warn persons nearby that the device is being used for video-recording. Video-recording devices, such as camcorders, commonly employ a dedicated “widespread” red LED which is visible to the public but does not generally affect the image being recorded as the light energy is spread over a large area. Use of such a dedicated widespread red LED on a handheld electronic device would occupy space on the device which is generally at a premium. Furthermore, use of such a dedicated LED would also add additional manufacturing and equipment costs that would be passed to the consumer.